A Good night's sleep
by GhostColts141
Summary: Lexy having nightmare and comes to Gumball for comfort and other cute stuff
1. Chapter 1

(Note: Okay guys this is NOT a lemon and more of what happened to me when I was younger being told from Gumball and Lexy's point of view)

It was a cool and peaceful night in Elmore, the residents slumbering in a land of past memories and ambition filled dreams but same wasn't said for a certain pink cat, no more of nightmares consisting of failed classes, being lost in the dark woods and perhaps the worst of all for her; being taken away from her dear family.

Lexy had woken up in a cold sweat, feeling a small drop of a tear fall from her eyes, the pink feline tremble for a moment griping the blankets of her bed for comfort, but all this did was subside the fear she was feeling from the previews bad dream, without hesitation Lexy got off her bed and slowly but quietly roamed the darken hall of the house, a chill when up her spine seeing as if where she went the picture's eyes seemed to follow, though the walk seem like forever Lexy finally made to her destination; Gumball and Darwin's room, Lexy slowly open the door hoping not to wake the two up, the door opened to a star lit room, Lexy looked at the sleeping boys Darwin peacefully slumbering in his fishbowl while Gumball hugging and kissing his pillow murmuring something about Penny, Lexy saw this and giggle softly before tapping Gumball slightly on the shoulder

"Mhmmm….Jacob Hopkins stole my…sandwich" Murmured Gumball who turned slightly to his side

Lexy giggled before tapping his again, Gumball's eyes slowly fluttered open

"W-what...Lexy?...what are you doing here?" Gumball asked rubbing his eyes awake

"I…..I had a nightmare…c-can I sleep with…..you" Lexy asked nervously before trailing off, her hand fiddling with her tail while her leg seem to have a mind of its own and played with the carpet floor, all this while she tried making the biggest and saddest puppy dog eyes ever to be seen by man

This was something Gumball couldn't resist but who could blame him could you? Lexy's pleading look combined with the stars shimmering softly outside the window was more than enough to melt one's heart, Gumball rolled his eyes and with a sigh removed the blanket off his bed and moved back a bit before patting the spot next to him signaling Lexy to lay next to him, with a cute but small squeaky (something that resembles fluttershy's) hopped in to bed with Gumball and gently laid the blanket on top of them,

The night was quiet the sound of crickets singing was heard in every block in town, the night sky taking on a darkish blue and the stars shining ever so elegantly but yet Lexy's insomniac like bus, she couldn't sleep, the dark dreams were coming back to her all this swirling in the inner thoughts of the pink feline and it was driving her crazy

Lexy opened her eyes and stared at the bottom of part of the top bunk bed with worried eyes her gazes shifting from the bed to the window, outside the stars casted it's mysterious yet diamond like glow through the window, this seemed to calm Lexy's nerves a little bit, wishing something more could calm her, then…her wish was granted, Gumball's arms subconsciously wrapped it's self around Lexy's waist and pulling her in a firm hug, Lexy's face flustered red from Gumball's actions feeling her face heat up from this , turning around Lexy saw Gumball's eye's closed and a grin growing in his face, his still a sleep? Lexy thought seeing Gumball's closed eyes and slight snoring, then a cute giggle escaped her before resting her own hand on top of Gumball's, she was feeling safe already as her eye's soon began to very slowly close and a small smile shown on her face, Gumball murmured his final words before drifting off to sleep

"Mnnnnnn…..good...nigh…lexnnnmm…." Gumball murmured very lazily before drifting off

"Good night Gumball" Lexy whisper with a sweet smile before she herself finally drifted off to a much needed sleep

1 hour later

It was peaceful, quiet, beautiful…and now everybody was asleep….well not every one

The door to Gumball and Darwin's room opened with a small squeak, faint footsteps could be heard and it was nearing Gumball's bed, Gumball felt a small tap on his before murmuring something

"No n-no….that's my sandwich…" Gumball murmured before falling back to sleep again

A small giggle was heard much smaller than Lexy's fallowed by another tap on Gumball's side, Gumball slowly tried to get up but felt a weight in his arms, slowly regaining his vision Gumball saw a blurry image of Lexy who was using his arm as teddy bear and was sleeping happily, Gumball rubbed his eyes awake to see a another pink figure but it wasn't Lexy this time no it was Anais

Anais was in her pajamas and hugging her daisy the donkey doll, the look on her face was a frightened one her figure seemed to shake slightly

"W-what…uh…Anais? What are you doing here?" Gumball asked now in need of sleep

"I…I had a nightmare….can I sleep with you two" Anais said before pulling off the cutest, biggest, saddest, puppy dog eyes ever to be seen on the face of the earth

Gumball sighed while pinching the bridges of his nose, it was hard enough to get some sleep with Lexy using one of Gumball's arms as a teddy bear and now this, he blue feline looked at Anais' pleading expiration

"Pwease~…." Anais said her eyes more piercing than a 50 cal. Bullet

Gumball gave in all too quickly before backing up a little to let her lay between him and Lexy, with a smile Anais hopped in to bed but instead of laying between him and Lexy Anais laid on Gumball other side and closed her eyes, just like that she was out candle, on his left was Lexy happily using arm like a teddy bear, on his right was Anais who was happily cuddling his arm like a pillow, seeing there was no way out of this Gumball just closed his eyes hopping to get some sleep.

THE END


	2. Chapter 2

The sun a rose from the horizon with the colours of a golden morning after, the cool streets of Elmore slowly warming up by the rays of the sun, the citizens waking up by their clocks or just being used to waking up at such time, one thing that a constant in the readers mind was...this is a great story if narrated by Morgan Freeman

Gumball woke up from the sounds of careful little snores, the blue feline lifted his head just enough from the two balls of warm fur lying on top of him just barely enough to see the clock, 5:599 AM was the time but the young lad didn't seem to rush due to today being a weekend, Gumball tried to lift an arm but found it to no avail, his limbs not taking his command was a sign that is was better to wait for the two to wake up rather than tiring yourself before you got out of bed, Gumball decided to painstakingly wait for one or hopefully both of them to wake up

Minutes past and Gumball felt a grumbling sensation in his stomach

"Great now I'm hungry..." Gumball murmured under his under his breath with annoyance

At the moment a pink young bunny started to wake up, her front rabbit tooth showing as she exhaled, Anais without hesitation leaped out of bed and out of Gumball's arm in a sleep walker like fashion and started walking out of Gumball and Darwin's room head straight to the bathroom

"WAIT ANAI-" before Gumball could asked for help the front door to his room closed leaving him with Lexy in a deep sleep, the feeling in his left arm was slowly coming back, he grip and stretched his hand trying to get most of the blood flowing back

Lexy yawned, stretching her arms wide and hitting Gumball in the face with an unintended punch, at the moment's notice Gumball took the chance and escaped her vice grip like hug, immediately the blue feline sat up panting heavily, Gumball relaxed himself before looking downing down on the sleeping pink feline

The look on Lexy's face was like that of a child not getting candy, her hands moving about looking for that warm living body pillow that was Gumball and trying to get comfortable was hard for her, Gumball gave a long sigh attempting get out of bed till he felt a tight grip in his waist, he gasped slightly seeing a pink tail wrap around himself, with a quick yet forceful tug Gumball was pulled back harshly, his head almost hitting the head board

Gumball was at a daze but after a few moments but held his head to try and steady himself, Lexy had warped her hands around Gumball's chest along with his arms preventing him to escape, her legs were clinging around his own legs immobilizing him, ether Lexy was stronger than she looked or Gumball was just very weak, he could not escape her grasp, Gumball has had enough of the unintended yet awkwardly cute strangulation and decided to wake up the pink feline

"L-Lexy wake up!…." Gumball said desperately waking up Lexy, feeling the lack of oxygen get to him, his face noticeably turn in to a shade of purple

Lexy responded in her sleep only by moving her face closer to his, booping Gumball in the cheek with her nose

"LEXY!" Gumball retorted back with a slightly louder voice

Lexy opened her half lidded eyes and looked at Gumball with a small smile, her face slightly blushing

"Good you're a wake, Lexy please let go of me" Gumball said desperately

Lexy slightly widen her smile and slowly raised her hand only to boop Gumball in the nose slightly

" _Boop~_ " was her only reply before falling back to sleep again, her eye blissfully close for the time being

"Lexy! DON'T fall asleep! Wake up wake up wake up wak-ghhaaa….." The lack of oxygen had taken its toll on Gumball, slowly but surely he…himself…had…..past….out….

An hour had past and the ringing of the alarm clock woke up the sleeping pink feline, lazily moving her hand about look for the snooze button a few failed tries her successfully turned off the alarm

Lexy yawned and stretch, hearing a few joints creak as her did, after a few moments Lexy looked at her surrounding seeing that she wasn't in her room Lexy recalled the events that happened last night, a smile growing on her face Lexy turned to see Gumball

" _Good morning Gumball~"_ the pink feline greeted

"Gumball how'd you sleep last nigh- Ahhhhh!" Lexy screamed seeing Gumball sprawled long the bed like a dead person

"Gumball are you still alive?" Lexy whimper slightly

Gumball slowly faced her in an almost drunken like state "huh-huh….."

"A-Are you sure?" Lexy asked innocently

"Just me get out of bed" Gumball answered as if the life was drained from him

"O-Okay" Lexy did as so, carefully helping him up to his feet

"Okay…now that's done let just go down for some breakfast" Gumball said in an attempt to walk only to fall flat on his face

"Gumball are you okay?" Lexy asked worriedly

"Just let…me die…" Gumball groaned

"GUMBALL!" Lexy worriedly ran to his side and keeled down to his level "Don't worry Gumball I know CPR"

"huhnnnndaaahhaa….." Gumball groaned before pasting out for the second time

The End

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Well thanks for reading

Lexy belong to Lexboss


End file.
